


The Weirdest Offer Ever Made

by bottombitch



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: ...and yet he can't say no.The scientists that once held her captive allowed Jack to be part of an experimental sex-enhancing drug program, resulting in her lips, mouth and throat being every bit as sensitive as her genitals. Overcome with desire that she has no outlet for, she seeks help from the person least likely to tell everybody her secret.





	The Weirdest Offer Ever Made

Jack tentatively ran her fingers along her sensitive lips. She would have sighed, but even that might have set her off again... late during her time as an experiment subject, the scientists working on her had loaned her out to some shady sex-toy company, wanting to test the latest in their line of sex-enhancing drugs. Purported to bring sexual pleasure to women while giving blowjobs, the drug made their upper lips every bit as sensitive as their lower ones. She was sure that the concept would sound fun to some people — perhaps even most people, but to her it was little more than a distraction. The two hours they had told her the drug would last for had been hell. By the fourth, she had realised that something was wrong.

That had been eight months before her escape, and even now, sat in the bottom deck of the Normandy, her lips were every bit as sensitive as they had been that day. She was sick of it. Thus far, she'd been able to resist the temptations that came alongside having both her pussy and her mouth be as sensitive as each other, but even the simple act of eating food had been turning her on lately. As hard as it was to admit to herself, she knew what she needed — she needed a real, firm, hard cock in her mouth, if only to sate the desires she had been feeling. She often dreamed at night about what it would be like to give in to those desires and just go to town on a guy's dick. If all of that hadn't been bad enough, her mouth had even begun to salivate regularly, often making her look silly in front of others.

A week or so prior, she had joined Commander Shepard on their ship, The Normandy. The terms of her joining had been shaky at best, but she lived comfortably enough. She hadn't considered just how much higher her temptation would be with so many new... people around. She often found herself looking at the male members of the crew, imagining what their cocks might look like, usually resulting in her catching herself and averting her eyes. Sat in her bunk, she pinched her nose, and then sighed. She was going to have to find a more permanent solution for her mouth situation, that much was obvious.

In terms of less-obvious solutions, she only really had the one: she had most often been looking at one of the engineers. She wasn't sure she had his name right — Kenneth, or something. He looked... fine, but it wasn't his looks that she was interested in. He seemed to talk a lot, and talk a lot of bullshit, which meant that even if she did give in to her own desire and blow him only for him to go around telling people, they probably wouldn't believe him anyway, and she certainly didn't want her secret getting out. How would she be able to look the other members of the crew in the eye ever again, knowing that they knew her secret? She had been careful about it thus far, never eating in front of others in-case she felt the spontaneous need to moan... which happened more often than she cared to admit.

As her fingers left her lips, the little bit of temptation she had allowed herself dying down, Kenneth Or-Something walked past the corner she had taken up as her living space. When she had arrived, she had felt more comfortable down here, but now that the reality of the situation had settled in, she felt like an alien. Still, she could practically feel her lips thumping against the rest of her face. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Her mouth, already salivating as a sign of arousal, wanted cock, and it must have known it was as close as it had ever been to getting some, because it would not stop excreting a fluid somewhere between female ejaculate and saliva.

Clearing her throat, she hopped down from her bunk and walked over towards the edge of her claimed living space. "Hey, you," she spoke, carrying her usual borderline-bitchy tone. It was intentional; if people hated her, she wouldn't have to deal with small talk. Small talk was perhaps the worst invention humans had ever come up with... except, perhaps, the invention that led to her mouth being as wet as a whore's panties in a room full of rich guys — and every bit as cock hungry.

Kenneth looked over his shoulder to see what she wanted, and then turned to face her, before sighing. "Look, if this is about that clicking noise again, there's nothing that I can—" She planted her finger against his lips, and then stood close to him, looking up and down him as if sizing him up for something. As obvious as it might have been to anybody watching, Kenneth couldn't tell what she was trying to do. He almost pulled back out of reflex, but stopped himself. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't give her what she wanted. For all of his talk, he was scared of her. After she had finished sizing him up, Jack looked up at his face, and noted the look in his eyes. Yeah, this would be easy.

Stepping back from him, she dropped down onto her knees. "Is that lady friend of yours going to be coming down any time soon?" she asked him, as her fingers worked at pulling apart his belt.

Too shocked at what was happening to answer her question, Kenneth replied with his own. "...wait. What exactly are you doing?"

"The less you know about what is happening here, the happier I'll be. You wouldn't want to make me sad, would you?" she asked. Though she was aware that such a play would usually work well alongside puppy-dog eyes, she made no attempt to play with his emotions. The look in her eyes said everything that she needed to say; if he didn't go along with what she wanted him to do, then he would get hurt.

Once his belt buckle was undone, she pulled his pants down. "You didn't answer my first question," she reminded him, as she dropped his pants to the floor, and then worked at doing the same with his underwear.

"...uh, n-no... she shouldn't be coming down here anytime soon," he assured Jack. He didn't entirely know if that was true, but he didn't want to have to face the other engineer knowing what waited down here for him afterward. Jack's fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers, and she licked her lips. For a reason that Kenneth didn't understand, the mere act of licking her own lips made her moan in unmistakable pleasure. More than that, she seemed to be salivating. Was she some kind of slut? He watched as she pressed her mouth against his boxers, dragging herself up and down the length of his cock. What looked like extreme sluttery to him wasn't too far from the truth — by that point, she figured that she held all of the cards. She had no need to worry about being judged by him, especially if the way he was shivering with fear had anything to say about it.

There was a downside to his fear, too. When she pulled his boxers down to expose his cock, she found his length mostly soft, far from the fully erect state she had imagined it being in. She wrapped her hand around the base, and then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's the deal?" she asked him, slowly stroking. He didn't know how to answer her, stammering out a barely intelligible response about how she was rushing him, or something. "Look, buddy, I'm gonna need this cock hard. Are you gonna get hard for me, or do I have to start pulling fingernails?" Unsurprisingly to him, but surprising to her, threatening him didn't seem to work. She was getting desperate. She stopped herself short of talking again when she realised that the mixture of saliva and ejaculate was now so thick on her lips that trying to talk would make it splutter everywhere. 'Fuck,' she thought to herself, before reaching up to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

Unsure what else to try, she laid her face against his crotch, his length pressed against her face, and she looked up at him with a gaze showcasing just how desperate she was. "Please," she begged, pushing her face against his half-erect length, holding a tone of begging that was as unusual for her as the entire situation was for him. Something about the way that she had looked up at him sparked something within the engineer — he was in way over his head, but the primal desire to please a woman begging for cock activated itself, and his cock grew hard beneath her.

Jack looked on as the cock grew to its full size, pulling back just far enough to keep out of its way. It must have been at least seven and a half inches, and it was still growing. By the end, she guessed it to be somewhere around eight, maybe a little more, with an impressive girth to boot. She ran her tongue over her upper lip, suffering the pleasure that such an act put upon her. The length throbbed in front of her eyes, as desperate for attention as she was. She spied a vein running along the left side of the shaft, and leaned down to press her tongue against it, making sure not to let her lips make contact with the length — she wanted to tease herself first. The first thing she noticed about the cock was its intense taste, far different to what she had imagined. Not that she was complaining. The musky taste seemed to only intensify her own desire, and before too long she could keep herself from the cock no longer. She glanced briefly up at Kenneth's face, and then rose her head to the tip of his cock, before wrapping her lips around the head.

Immediately, a spike of pleasure ran along the length of her spine. It took all of the self-restraint she had to not pull herself back and moan in pleasure. In the pursuit of more of whatever that was, she instead pushed herself further down onto the length, taking more and more into her mouth and throat. She found pretty quickly that the rest of her mouth was also responding to the cock in much the same way that her lips were — the deeper she went onto the cock, the more fun she was having. She didn't go straight down to the base, though, still a little bit worried as to what would happen if she cut off her own air supply. Instead, with both her her hands laid against his hips, she bobbed her head back and forth along his cock. She hadn't had sex before, not in the conventional way. At least, not exactly, but what little knowledge she did have of sex seemed to line up with what she was feeling.

She couldn't stop herself from moaning onto the cock anymore. As Kenneth seemed to grow a little braver, thrusting his hips forward just a little bit every few seconds, Jack finally pushed herself past any fears of suffication and took his dick all the way into her mouth. The tip of his cock pressed up against the back of her throat with an almighty thump, and Jack almost came on the spot. Something inside her had shifted, that was for sure, and she could already tell that her panties were soaked... to say nothing of the state she had left his crotch and cock in.

Kenneth's hands, frozen in place, find themselves being held at the wrist by Jack's own, possibly out of fear that he might try to cut off her air supply completely. His cock, balls and her face were all soaked with the saliva-ejaculate mixture. The longer she stayed down there, depriving herself of air in order to feel his cock thumping against her throat, the more tears strayed from her eyes to run down her cheeks. What little makeup she wore began to wash along her face with the tears, creating black streaks of mascara that ran from her eyes all the way down to her chin. She was really putting herself through the wringer. Kenneth, unaware of the modifications she'd been given, simply thought that she was a masochist, but even with that being the case, he had been shown his place — he didn't dare lay his hands on her for fear of what she might do to him in response.

He had no way of stopping the orgasm he was about to have, though. Beneath his cock, his balls tightened to the point of discomfort, and his hips thrust forward against his own will. He buried herself inside Jack's throat, and she even pushed forward to meet him, holding herself at the base of his cock as his length throbbed and twitched inside her throat. She hadn't been expecting him to cum so soon, so the sudden rush of warm jizz that began flying straight down her throat was a surprise. Desperate for pleasure, she managed to stop herself from pulling back, remaining at the base throughout his orgasm, but she had a hundred questions to ask him when she pulled off his cock, the first and most important of which was going to be: 'What the fuck was that?'

Sure enough, those were the first words out of her lips after she pulled back from his softening cock. At least, the first part of the sentence was... she stopped herself after 'fuck,' as she realised just how great his cum tasted. The last of his load had landed against her tongue, and the moment she got a taste of his salty ejaculate, she knew that she needed more. With her hand, she pushed him back against the wall behind him, as her hand wrapped around his cock. She looked up at his face with a deathly gaze, almost seething with anger. "Is that all you've got for me, punk?" she asked, as she began stroking his flaccid cock, trying to get him hard again. "You can't seriously be finished — if you don't get hard again, I'll fucking kill you." She might have meant every single word, but she needn't prove it. Against all odds, his cock began to grow hard again within her grasp.

Jack looked down at his hardening length with glee, and then flicked her gaze briefly back up at him to flash him a smirk. She might have teased him for being a masochist — enjoying the treatment she was giving him — but she had more important things to take care of. Taking his cock back into her mouth again, she dropped her head all the way to the base, and then bobbed her head like a woman gone mad, slurping on his cock as if it were her life's main objective. Still unaware of exactly what it was she wanted from him, Kenneth laid his head against the metal wall behind him, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips. Fuck. What had he gotten himself into? Or, perhaps more accurately, what had he been dragged into?

It was at that point that her hands, pressed against his wrists, yanked backward, and took his hands with them. She pulled herself from his cock and looked up at him again, a fire in her eyes that could have only been paired with the most intense of desire. She planted his hands on the back of her own head firmly, and after giving him only a flash of a second to appreciate just how smooth she was back there, all but snarled at him: "Fuck my face."

What? Had he heard her correctly? After a moment of inaction from him, she saw fit to repeat herself.

"Are you deaf or something? I told you to fuck my face!" There was no begging this time. She wasn't going to lure him in with puppy dog eyes or a needy groan. She knew what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her. He worried what she might do to him if he didn't comply, and then pulled himself from the back wall. Jack kept herself still, opening her mouth wide for him, and a moment later his cock was lined up with her mouth again. He had questions, but he didn't dare ask them. She clearly appreciated her own time more than she appreciated his life, and he didn't fancy testing whether she was willing to give up the latter to keep the former. He was under no false pretenses about his place in her life — he was a cock to suck, and that was all there was to it. What would she even have seen in him, anyway?

Little did he know, he was about to show her exactly what she saw in him. Within that shy, if sometimes rude man laid an animal, waiting to be awoken by a woman such as Jack. Now, with his hands on the back of her head, an objective to fuck her face, and a worry that failing to live up to her no doubt insane standards would end up with his neck being snapped, he released the animal within. He pushed his cock all the way to the back of her throat in one quick push, and then ground against her face. The pleasure running through Jack at that very moment was astronomical — her entire body felt like it was blazing hot, with feelings running through it that she had never felt before. Having someone fuck her face was exactly as pleasurable as she had guessed. That is to say, it was far beyond her reasonable expectations.

Without hair to grab onto, the poor engineer was forced to take a firm grip of her head, which proved to be more of a challenge than he had expected going in. The result was a sloppy face-fucking, where his aim was often off and his thrusting wasn't quite as fast as it could have been. Jack didn't seem to mind all that much, her eyes constantly rolled into the back of her head as she shamelessly moaned in absolute pleasure. She wasn't even touching herself down below, which Kenneth might have thought was odd if he had the attention to spare — all of his effort and attention was on doing as good of a job as possible in the hopes that she would allow him to keep his balls.

He would never say, or admit it to her, but being able to use her the way that he was proved to be the most exciting part of what was happening. She had always insulted or spoken back to him, and even if he was only doing it because she had forced him to, right now he was fucking her face. It felt like justice, even if it wasn't. 'Yeah, fuck you, Jack. That's what you get for messing with me, you slut.' Those thoughts stayed inside his head, of course, but they proved to bring him closer and closer to his second orgasm, his fuse much shorter than it had been the first time.

He wasn't sure what to do with his orgasm, but seeing as Jack had wanted him to use her the way that he was, he saw fit to bury his monster of a cock down her throat again and blow a second load down it. Burying his length all the way inside her gullet, he did just that, his cock pulsating madly as it fired a comparatively smaller load. To the surprise of both of them, his cock didn't soften this time. Instead, it was immediately hard and ready for the third round. As Kenneth pulled out, and let his cock rest against Jack's face, he began to draw himself back and forth, rubbing the base of his cock and his balls against Jack's mouth.

Jack seemed to have been on the edge of passing out, her eyes only returning to their usual place a moment later. As she looked up at him, she cut him another glare. "...what... are you doing?" she asked him, in a tired-sounding tone. "Get yourself back in there, you bastard," she ordered. Though he was tempted to keep his cock away from her to see whether she would resort to the same begging she had earlier, Kenneth complied, lining his cock up with her throat again before pushing inside. Jack played more of an active role this time, bucking her face against his crotch with an evident desire to gag herself. Any other woman would have thrown up on his cock by now, but Jack was determined to keep his cock in her mouth and throat.

Jack had been so close for so long, but hadn't been able to find something to push her over the edge into her orgasm. Just about everything that the engineer did to her felt phenomenal, but there was something missing. She mumbled something against his cock, and then after a few seconds of receiving no response from him, mumbled louder. Worried, he pulled his length from her mouth, saliva connecting the two of them even as his cock sat six inches away from her face. "...s-sorry. What was that?" he asked.

"I said go harder, you fucking jackass!" she ordered, before forcing his cock back into her mouth again. She pushed herself down to the base of his cock and then held herself there, starving herself of the ability to breathe once more. The closer she got to unconsciousness, the closer she seemed to orgasm — there was only one solution, she thought, she was going to have to force herself to pass out. Her state was obvious to Kenneth, who, with each passing moment, grew more worried about his newfound cock-sleeve. He didn't want to kill her, mostly because it would require explaining to the other members of the crew why exactly he had choked her to death with his cock, but she just wasn't pulling herself back up for air.

By the time she actually got to the edge of passing out, he wasn't even forcing her down onto his cock anymore. Rather, she held herself there, throat constricting tightly around the cock inside it, trying to pump the poor engineer for all he was worth — he was afraid, at this point, that he might not have much left in him. His cock was sore, and he could feel his balls complaining. Beneath him, he could feel Jack choking, and it was only a moment more before her eyes shut and she slipped into unconsciounsess. He yanked his cock free from her mouth, using the grip on the back of her head to pull her away from him, far enough that he could see her face. For a long moment, he was worried. His worst fears had come true, he thought.

Then, Jack's eyes snapped open, and she inhaled sharply... for about a moment, before looking up at him with a glare. "...gah! Fuck you! I was so close that time..." she told him, her words making absolutely zero sense to him. "Listen, when that happens again, keep yourself buried as far down my fucking throat as you can. I don't want you to pull out until I'm finished, alright!?" Without clarifying further, she forced herself back onto his cock. Mostly confused, but also scared, Kenneth leaned back against the wall behind him. He used his hands to continue fucking her mouth and throat, burying himself as deep as he could without blowing his load. Each passing moment was like torture... but the end seemed to be on the horizon. As Jack choked out this time, her body convulsed in what was unmistakably an orgasm.

Her face gushed against his cock, and for a moment he thought that she had vomited on him, but what she was producing wasn't vomit. It made his fucking of her throat even easier than before, lubricating the no-doubt aching hole to the point where his desperate, throbbing length was almost gliding back and forth. With one final thrust, he buried himself into the depths of her gullet and then blew his third and final load, rope after rope of cum shooting straight down into her stomach.

And then he pulled back, his job done.

Jack returned to reality a moment later, gasping for breath. She had recovered by the time he crossed the maintenance tunnel to head towards the exit. "...where are you going?" she asked him, her throat hoarse. He turned around to look at her with a worried glance. Her lips soaking wet, Jack smacked them in his direction. "We aren't even nearly finished yet. Get that cock of yours back over here, asshole."

Kenneth knew that he wasn't going to survive.


End file.
